


Who are you?

by China_Cup



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Cup/pseuds/China_Cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is up to his old tricks. Again. Not sure where this is going, but I do know that Erica wants lots of alone time with the mischievous one. <br/>Enjoy, and critique, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

Erica woke slowly from a cotton-filled sleep, to the sound of a shower running at capacity. She didn't know where she was, or why she had woken up in a strange bed. All she knew was that she had to get out of here. Now. Mentally checking what clothes she had on (all, thank god), she sat up, then immediately lay back down again. Could her head explode any more that it was right now? Fuck. The person in the shower was going to come back out soon, so she had better get a plan organised fast. She heard the shower stop, and a couple of moments later, the bathroom door slide open.  
"Oh, you're up, I see." the voice oozed from a man, padding softly across the slate floor. "Tell me, how is your head today?"   
"Uh...where am I?" Erica tried desperately to tame the shaking in her voice. She was half sitting up, leaning on her elbows for support.   
"Oh, well you are in my hotel room. My name is Tom, but we did meet last night. But I am not surprised that you don't remember. We got quite drunk together." Tom smiled, obviously remembering a funny anecdote. As if reading her panicked thoughts, he swiftly added "I slept on the couch, of course. I would never behave inappropriately in that way." He gathered some casual pants and a t-shirt, turned his back to her, dropped his towel and casually pulled his clothes on. As he turned back around, his eyes locked with hers. She'd been sprung. But really, did he not think she was going to stare? And stare? She was still staring. And he was staring. At her. Now he was slowly walking over to her. "Please touch me", Erica silently prayed. "And please don't be a rapist", she quickly added. How had she got here? Then it hit her.   
"Oh my God. You aren't Tom at all. You're Loki." It was all coming back to her, in a steady stream of memories.   
"You say it like it's a bad thing. You know, I could have taken advantage of you last night, but I didn't. I'm not all bad. Well...not unless someone requests it of me" Loki smiled his get-out-of-jail-free-card grin, and Erica could no longer stay mad at him.   
Loki stepped closer still, closing the gap between her breasts and his abdomen.   
"Now Erica, I don't want you to be alarmed by me. Would you prefer I stayed in my "Tom" disguise? Would that ease your mind?" It was crystal clear to both of them now, that he was referring to while they fucked, though neither said so.   
"Um....yes. Yes it would. Thank you, Loki." Erica said quietly, not quite believing what was about to happen.   
A momentary flash, then Loki was replaced by Tom. To the untrained eye, it was Tom in every way. However, Loki wore a grin that was all mischief, mayhem and adventure.   
Loki has conveniently done away with his clothes, as he changed back into Tom. He reach forward and picked up the hem of Erica's t-shirt, lifting it up. He slowly lifted it over her head, then flung it over the room behind him.   
"I must admit, I share Tom's love of breasts. And yours are divine." He grabbed both breasts, and gently held them in his hands. He lifted one up to his descending lips, and caught the nipple in his teeth. Gently tugging it, he then employed his lips to soothe away the graze his teeth had caused. Lapping circles around the outside of her nipple, he drew her into his mouth once more and began to slowly suck.   
"ugh....um, Loki? Someone is trying to open the door...Loki?" Erica was caught between panicking and ignoring the person with the keys, while Loki teased her relentlessly.   
"Don't worry, it's just a friend...hmmmmm, oh....Oh. Shit. It's YOU." Loki stood upright, and cocked his head at the man as he finally got the door open.   
"Whoa! What the fuck is happening here? LOKI! You had better fucking put some clothes on! " Thor fumed, as he stalked towards Loki, now changed back into his original form.   
Not knowing what was happening, Erica went to grab her clothes. Except Loki had magicked her away, into the next hotel room. Safe for the time being, she listened to the argument raging outside.

**********************************************************


End file.
